doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Essential Doctor Who: Cybermen
In 2014 The Essential Doctor Who: Cybermen was published by Panini UK Ltd. Cover Blurb INSIDE THE WORLD OF THE ULTIMATE MACHINE CREATURES Contents *Kit Pedler: The Modified Man - The story of the scientist and script consultant whose work changed Doctor Who forever. *''The Tenth Planet'' (1966) - At the South Pole, the ailing Doctor encounters ruthless cyborgs from Earth's twin planet. *Gerry Davis: The Cyber Controller - A 1990 interview with the story editor and writer who worked alongside Kit Pedler to create the Cybermen. *Return to the Tenth Planet - Alexandra Tynan, who created the costumes for the first Cyberman stories, updates her original design. *''The Moonbase'' (1967) - A remote weather control station is besieged by Cybermen in the year 2070. *Cyber Director - Revisiting a 1991 conversation with Morris Barry, director of The Moonbase and Tomb of the Cybermen. *Animating The Moonbase - Producer Stephanie Youlten describes how the missing Episodes 1 and 3 of The Moonbase were reconstructed. *''The Tomb of the Cybermen'' (1967) - The ice tombs of Telos unleash a menace that has lain dormant for 500 years... *Tomb Raiders - Missing believed lost, The Tomb of the Cybermen was sensationally returned to the BBC in 1992. Could it live up to its reputation? *''The Wheel in Space'' (1968) - The Cybermen target a space station in their latest attempt to invade Earth. *Fifty Shades of Silver - From the knockabout adventures of the 1960s to the more disturbing stories of recent years, the Cybermen have inspired numerous comic strips. *''The Invasion'' (1968) - The Cybermen subjugate Earth with the help of a treacherous human accomplice. *Of Ombudsmen and Cybermats - A 1969 interview with Kit Pedler, conducted after his final contribution to Doctor Who. *''Revenge of the Cybermen'' (1975) - In the far future a desperate squad of Cybermen launch an attack on Voga, the planet of gold. *We Are The Cybermen - Interviews with the actors who played the leading Cybermen throughout the 1980s. *''Earthshock'' (1982) - A familiar enemy emerges from the shadows, with potentially fatal consequences for mankind. *''The Genesis of the Cybermen'' - Gerry Davis' unproduced story from 1983 is brought to life with new artwork. *''The Five Doctors'' (1983) - The Cybermen arrive in the Death Zone on Gallifrey, but this time they're part of someone else's scheme... *Cyber Collectors - Meetings with fans whose homes are filled with original and replica props from the Cyberman stories. *''Attack of the Cybermen'' (1985) - Time-travelling Cybermen launch an elaborate plan to avert the destruction of their home planet. *Ghost in the Machine - An interview with writer Marc Platt, whose audio Doctor Who serials include the Cybermen origin story Spare Parts. *''Silver Nemesis'' (1988) - The Cybermen vie with neo-Nazis and a 17th-century sorceress for possession of an ancient Time Lord weapon. *21st-Century Cybermen - A look at how the Cybermen were radically redesigned for their comeback in the 2006 series of Doctor Who. *''Rise of the Cybermen / The Age of Steel'' (2006) - On a parallel Earth the crippled industrialist John Lumic creates a new race of Cybermen. *Marching in Time - Choreographer and creature movement specialist Ailsa Berk explains how to walk like a Cyberman. *''Army of Ghosts / Doomsday'' (2006) - Parallel Earth Cybermen appear all over the world, but are met with resistance from an unexpected quarter... *The Page of Steel - The Target novelisations of the 1970s were just the beginning of the Cybermen's literary adventures. *''The Next Doctor'' (2008) - Stranded in Victorian London, a group of Cybermen find a fresh supply of labour for an audacious project... *Talking Shop - Gareth Roberts discusses his script for Closing Time and recalls some of his favourite Cybermen stories. *''Closing Time'' (2011) - Staff are going missing at the Sanderson & Grainger department store. Could the threat lie beneath the ground floor? *Eliminate All Weakness - Neil Gaiman, the writer of Nightmare in Silver, explains how he helped to redefine the Cybermen. *''Nightmare in Silver'' (2013) - A deserted theme park is attacked by constantly upgrading Cybermen, while the Doctor fights his own conversion... *The Stuff of Nightmares - The Cybermen's numerous cameo appearances, from The War Games (1969) to The Time of the Doctor (2013). Notes and other images *Panini Bookazine #4 Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Bookazines Category:Items released in 2014 Category:Items produced by Panini Magazines